


Те, кого они потеряли

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Madness, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из рода Дурина все-таки выжил в Битве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кого они потеряли

\- Спи, мой хороший, - сильная ладонь ласково гладит спутанные светлые волосы.   
Главное - не стискивать зубы, не зажмуривать глаза, дышать ровно. Не позволять себе вспомнить, глядя на шевелюру Бильбо, чьи волосы раньше так же запутывались в его пальцах, были такими же светлыми и мягкими. Не вспоминать, синеву чьих глаз он вновь и вновь пытается увидеть под устало закрывшимися веками хоббита. Не думать о том, кого он потерял навсегда. Его уже не вернуть.   
Бильбо в объятиях Короля-под-Горой разворачивается лицом, тоже проводит ладонью по густым черным волосам, пронизанным ранней сединой, утыкается носом в шею и запускает руку под рубашку.   
\- Шрам, - сонно бормочет он. - Где твой шрам? Вот тут, над левым соском. Я помню... Торин?   
\- Шшш, спи, родной, все завтра, завтра...   
\- Завтра, - послушно отзывается Бильбо и, наконец, засыпает.   
Корона, лежащая на столе, ловит отблески тускло чадящей свечи, и кажется, что она вся в крови.   
\- Торин... - еле слышно шепчет Бильбо во сне.   
Не думать о том, кого потеряли они оба. Не думать о том, как хоббит бесцельно бродит дни напролет по залам и коридорам Эребора, словно пытаясь вспомнить, кто он и что тут делает. Сейчас Бильбо уснет крепче - и можно будет пойти к Двалину. Несколько дней можно поспать отдельно - у короля всегда много забот, иногда он добирается до спальни глубоко за полночь, - а там и шрам подживет, и будет точь-в-точь как тот, который помнит Бильбо. Двалин справится, он тоже должен их помнить. Может быть, Бильбо, найдя этот шрам, не будет больше плакать во сне - тихо, беззвучно и безостановочно. Может, даже улыбнется днем.   
\- Ты не сможешь заменить того, кого я потерял, - рука вновь скользит по мягким волосам, - но если я могу...   
Кили встает, берет со стола корону и тихо выходит из комнаты.


End file.
